Townsville Hardcore
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: When the girls attend a festival in town, they discover hardcore punk and heavy metal for the first time.
1. Townsville Hardcore (Part 1)

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning in Townsville. The sun was still rising when the town's protectors, the powerpuff girls, woke up. They were well-rested and ready to take on the day. However, they noticed something odd. There was a long row of cars outside. The girls levitated near the window while trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Is it a monster attack," Buttercup asked.

"I don't think so. The mayor would've called us by now," Blossom responded.

"Should we ask the professor," Bubbles questioned her sisters.

"Good idea," Blossom acknowledged.

* * *

"Hey professor, is something going on in town today," the redheaded leader asked.

"Apparently there's some kind of festival going on."

"A festival?"

"That's what it says in the paper."

"Can we go?"

"Well, I'm going to be busy in the lab today, but I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go. The admission fee is five dollars. I'll get the money. Be home no later than 6:30."

"Okay. Thanks, professor."

* * *

When the girls arrived at the festival entrance, a young man greeted them.

"Hey, you guys are the legendary powerpuffs, ain't ya'!?"

"I don't know about legendary," Blossom responded, "but that's us."

"Yo, you guys can go in! The mayor put in a good word for ya'!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He spoke real highly of ya'."

"Thanks, mister."

"No problem."

The girls headed to the stage area.

"He was really nice," Bubbles said.

"Guess he knows we kick butt," Buttercup followed up.

* * *

After seeing the instruments on the stage, the girls realized it was a music festival. After about 15 minutes, the first band came on. The vocalist began talking to the audience.

"We don't really have much to say, so we're just gonna' play for you guys. We are Reaching Forward. Let's make some noise!"

In a flurry of fast, metallic guitars and aggressive drums, the band began playing. The punk screams came in shortly after. The crowd began to go wild.

"What the heck," Blossom yelled out to her sisters, "This is nuts!"

Buttercup didn't hear her sisters surprise. She was joining in on the excitement. Bubbles was trying to avoid the crowd so they didn't slam into her.

 _"Wait a second,"_ the redhead thought, _"I have an idea."_

Blossom quickly grabbed her sisters' hands and they rose into the air.

"Come on girls! Let's rock!"

She began thrashing her body around with the music. After staring for a moment, Buttercup and Bubbles joined in. The new use of their muscles was exhilarating.

* * *

After about an hour, the first band wrapped up their set.

"Alright guys, we've played our part! Let's give a warm welcome to our metallic brothers from here in the states, 7 angels 7 plagues!"

The crowd cheered as they left the stage. The second band came on in their place.

"Hey guys! It's an honor to play here for the first time! You're an amazing crowd! I want to see some energy for this next one!"

This band had even heavier guitars and almost demon-like vocals. The drums were extremely progressive.

* * *

7 angels 7 plagues finished their set after about forty minutes

"Alright guys, we're gonna take a ten minute break. There's a special guest appearance coming up when you get back, so grab some concessions and be ready to give them everything you've got on the next set!"

"Who do you think it's gonna' be," Buttercup asked.

"I have no idea," Blossom replied honestly.

"I like this music. I was kind of scared, but I'm not really now," Bubbles mentioned.

"Me too," Blossom concurred.

"Me three," Buttercup agreed.

"Anyway," Blossom spoke up, "I'm kind of hungry. We skipped breakfast. Let's go get something from the house real quick."

Her sisters nodded and they quickly flew off.

* * *

"Hi girls! Is the festival over already?"

"No. Everyone's just taking a quick break."

"Oh. So how's the festival going, then?"

Blossom thought about a description for a second.

"It's very thought provoking and beautiful."

"Really? That's good. What kind of festival is it?"

"A music festival."

"Neat. Well, you girls have fun. I need to get back to work."

"Okay, professor."

The professor left, and the girls got some snacks.

"I hope the next band sounds like reaching forward," Buttercup thought out loud.

"I hope it sounds pretty like 7 angels 7 plagues," Bubbles replied.

"Maybe it'll be something new," Blossom wondered.

* * *

When the girls returned to the festival, everyone was heading back inside.

"Let's go," Blossom urged her sisters on.

They got inside to see a taller, more muscular man with a tattoo on his torso and left arm standing in front of the microphone. behind him were four other men on the instruments. They began playing a soft, yet distorted tune.

"Good evening, friends. We are Integrity."

The drums kicked in and the tune got harder. The girls were immediately filled with a sense of power. Their adrenaline began to kick in again. The tune finally hit full force, and the heavy yet somewhat clear screams started. When they did, the girls began to fly around the air at max speed, creating several columns of light. The light excited the crowd, and they began to mosh.

* * *

After two hours of flying around to the music, the girls were exhausted.

"This feels so good," Blossom said.

"I know, right," Buttercup agreed, "Even Bubbles is keeping up!"

"Hey!"

"Don't fight you two. We're here to have fun."

Buttercup and Bubbles stopped bickering. Blossom was right. This new experience was invigorating, and they were going to enjoy it to the fullest. The next band would forever cement their love of Hardcore Punk and Metal.


	2. Townsville Hardcore (Part 2)

A young man with blonde hair and a European accent was now on the stage.

"We want to thank every one of you for coming out today. We are Renounced. Let's turn this place into a war zone!"

the instruments began to blare. Bubbles stared on. She began to feel something strange. Meanwhile, her sisters moshed on in the air.

* * *

Halfway through Renounced's set, Bubbles began to float closer to the stage. Before she even realized it, she had embraced the vocalist in a tight hug. The band stopped playing, and he just stood there. Bubbles eventually let him go, and he knelt down.

"Can you tell us your name, sweetheart," He asked.

"Bubbles."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was with my sisters when I started feeling sad. It felt like it was coming from you."

The man with the microphone fell silent for a minute. There was a sympathetic look on his face.

"Bubbles, you're here with the other two girls, right?"

She nodded in response.

The man turned his attention to the other two levitating kids.

"Come up here. I want you to join us onstage."

The crowd cheered wildly for all three of them. Blossom and Buttercup flew up to the stage. The man began quickly pacing back and forth.

"Let's take it from the top!"

The entire band began to play simultaneously.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the girls went onstage with Renounced, they finished their set.

"You three have amazing stage presence. Are you in a band?"

"Sort of," Blossom replied.

"Anyway, it's time for us to let the next group on. Bubbles, I want you to have this."

The man pulled an object from his long-sleeved shirt pocket.

"It's a signed copy of our newest record."

"Woah," Buttercup exclaimed.

"Thank you," Blossom spoke on her sister's behalf.

"Ciao."

* * *

After Renounced and the powerpuff girls parted ways, the last few bands of the day came on. The girls were deep in thought for the rest of the show that day. They didn't say much until they were on their way home.

"I've been thinking about what a lot of the lyrics today were about," said Blossom, "It's kind of sad."

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed.

"I feel a little better now that I talked to the guy from Renounced though," reminded Bubbles.

"I guess that's true," Blossom responded, "He was really nice. I think we should show some support."

"How," Buttercup asked.

"Well, we still have the money the professor gave us. What about buying something related to our favorite bands?"

"Good idea," the green puff acknowledged.

"Maybe we should study what kind of music they are," Bubbles suggested.

"You're right," Blossom replied, "Maybe there are other bands like them around the world. We've been in Townsville our whole lives."

"Well, what are we wating for," Buttercup asked, "Let's get going!"

Her sisters nodded, and they flew towards one of Townsville's malls.

* * *

When the girls got home, the professor was waiting for them. He was surprised to see them carrying compact discs and wearing new shirts.

"Wow, the festival must've been really good today," He stated.

"They let us in for free, so we had the money you gave us this morning. We wanted to show some support," Blossom explained.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm about to prepare dinner. I'll call you girls down when it's ready."

"Okay, Dad."

"Huh!?"

"I said okay, Professor," Blossom nervously chuckled. The girls quickly flew upstairs.

* * *

"I guess it got to me more than I thought," Blossom admitted.

"It's okay," Bubbles said as she comforted her sister.

"Man, those guys make some powerful stuff. I wonder why we didn't find it sooner."

"Maybe we were just too busy to notice," Blossom thought out loud.

"Maybe."

"I'm kind of tired," Bubbles said.

"Yeah. I'm pooped," Blossom agreed, "let's just take it easy until it's time for dinner."

And so, the girls began a new journey; one that would lead them into the world of hardcore and metal. It was to be a journey of epic proportions. However, they did not abandon their softer roots. They remained fans of popular acts that were peppy and cheery in nature. They would ultimately discover a necessary balance of emotions that gave them greater strength. It was a journey that would follow them throughout their lives, and they were willing to learn from it.


	3. Townsville Hardcore (Bonus Chapter)

It's been several months since the girls attended their first Hardcore and Metal festival. They later discovered it was called Evilfest, and was actually two days long. They missed the second day, but due to their abilities, they were able to see any band they wanted regardless of where they were. They also realized what heavy metal and hardcore punk were, and it opened a new world of possibilities for them. The girls themselves were currently at one of Townsville's many malls eating pretzels.

* * *

"So, who should we go see next," Blossom inquired.

"It's Bubbles' turn to pick," Buttercup explained.

Bubbles thought for a minute.

"All Is Dust," She decided.

"You like the crushing metalcore and melodic metalcore stuff a lot, don't you," Blossom asked.

"I like how it talks about evil and pain."

"Gotta' say," Buttercup interjected, "I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Well," Blossom cut in, "You're into a lot of the beatdown stuff, Buttercup. In Bubbles' case, it's an opposites attract thing. With you, it's a power thing."

"What about you," Buttercup questioned.

"I'm into a lot of the straight edge and political stuff. I've always believed in the power of the mind and doing the right thing. I fell victim to the temptation of evil once. I promised myself I would never do that again."

"We all changed a lot, didn't we," Buttercup thought back.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Blossom acknowledged.

The girls finished their pretzels without another word and flew home for the day. It was time for them to train hard.


End file.
